world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
081314LilyKolena
01:27 -- acrobaticAmbulist AA began trolling galliardTartarol0gist GT at 01:27 -- 01:27 AA: ♪♪♪ I Believe This Is The Handle That Belonged To The One I Called Goggles? ♪♪♪ 01:28 GT: yeah thahts me 01:28 GT: sorry im kindo f experiencing sevrely debilitating pain right now so yknow 01:28 GT: ecxuse the typos 01:28 AA: ♪♪♪ I See. ♪ Is This Pain Of The Emotional Or Physical Variety? ♪♪♪ 01:29 GT: physical 01:29 GT: very conretely physical 01:30 AA: ♪♪♪ There Is A Recipe For Tea That I Drink When I Have Overdone It While Practicing. ♪ It Is Not Exactly A Pain Reliever But You May Find It Soothing. ♪♪♪ 01:30 GT: anyhtings worht a shot atthis point 01:31 GT: probalby a better solution than killing myself anyways 01:32 -- acrobaticAmbulist AA sends the file nuntaksecrettearecipe.txt -- 01:32 GT: thanky ouuuuuu 01:32 GT: ill see if dick can do anythign about it 01:33 AA: ♪♪♪ Is This Some Sort Of Reference To Human Sexuality, Goggles? ♪ I Am Not Familiar With It. ♪♪♪ 01:33 GT: geneticalay created brother thats a sprite now 01:33 GT: his naem is literally dick 01:35 AA: ♪♪♪ I See. ♪♪♪ 01:35 AA: ♪♪♪ Anyway, I Am Contacting You Because I Am Apparently Playing A Game With You And A Bunch Of Other People. ♪ And I Know Almost No One, Until I Remembered That You Gave Me Your Handle In A Dream....Then I Saw Your Name On The List Of People Still Online. ♪♪♪ 01:36 AA: ♪♪♪ So I Assume You Are A Fellow Player. ♪♪♪ 01:36 GT: yyyyyep 01:36 GT: good to see yous urvived the apocalypse after all 01:36 GT: i was orried when you didnt show up on base 01:37 AA: ♪♪♪ I Was Nearly Catatonic When I Arrived At The Base. ♪ Which Is Just As Well, Because I Would Not Have Relished Being Around So Many People. ♪♪♪ 01:38 GT: what happened? 01:38 AA: ♪♪♪ My Mother Died Saving Me From A Meteor. ♪♪♪ 01:38 GT: D8 01:38 AA: ♪♪♪ It Is All Right. ♪ She Is Alive Again Now. ♪♪♪ 01:39 GT: oh you sprited her 01:39 AA: ♪♪♪ I Guess That Is As Good A Term As Any. ♪♪♪ 01:39 AA: ♪♪♪ I Had No Idea Such A Thing Was Even Possible. ♪♪♪ 01:39 AA: ♪♪♪ Mari Walked Me Through It. ♪♪♪ 01:39 GT: oh yeha shes cool 01:41 GT: she knows how to do a ton of things 01:41 GT: she flew a helicpoter for us one time 01:41 GT: it had laser canons on it which i got to fire 01:43 AA: ♪♪♪ Yes, I Heard Something About That. ♪ Wiggler Was Apparently There And Got Herself In Big Trouble Because Her Big Sister Wasn't There To Keep Her In Line. ♪♪♪ 01:44 GT: big sister? 01:44 AA: ♪♪♪ Me. ♪ I Am Referring To Myself. ♪♪♪ 01:44 AA: ♪♪♪ We Are Apparently Sisters. ♪♪♪ 01:44 GT: ah yeha ectobiology shenans 01:44 GT: thats really fucking cute not gonna lie 01:45 AA: (( Note: Kolena is 15, and Tethys is 18. It's probably REALLY OBVIOUS that Kolena is actually the younger of the two if you've seen them both. )) 01:46 GT: yuo sure youre the older sis though? 01:46 AA: ♪♪♪ Definitely. ♪♪♪ 01:46 GT: id have to see the two ofy ou next to each other i guess 01:47 AA: ♪♪♪ Do Not Let Her Height Fool You. ♪ She Simply Inherited Giant Genes. ♪ Probably From Her Father. ♪♪♪ 01:47 GT: yeha her dad is pretty intimidating 01:48 GT: ((man i think kolena's the youngest here by an awful lot)) 01:49 AA: (( Yeah, I think so )) 01:50 AA: (( She's going to have to be the whole team's baby sister )) 01:50 GT: ((EHEHE)) 01:50 GT: ((most of the prescratch kids are younger than her rn though)) 01:50 GT: ((for now anyways)) 01:50 AA: (( Yes. )) 01:55 GT: how old aer you 01:55 AA: ♪♪♪ Old Enough. ♪♪♪ 01:56 GT: ok so younger than 18 01:56 AA: ♪♪♪ That Is Neither Here Nor There. ♪♪♪ 01:56 GT: ehhhehehe 01:57 GT: im not gonna treat you like a kid baesd on your age dont worry 01:57 AA: ♪♪♪ ...Fine. ♪ I Am 7 Sweeps Old. ♪♪♪ 01:58 AA: ♪♪♪ 7 Sweeps And 1 Year. ♪♪♪ 01:59 GT: yoooooou can proably be a big sister in spirit? 01:59 GT: thats a trope 01:59 GT: but yeha im pretty sure thetz is closer to 10 so 01:59 GT: 8/ 02:00 AA: ♪♪♪ "Thetz?" ♪♪♪ 02:01 GT: jack caem up with it 02:01 AA: ♪♪♪ I Think I Still Prefer Wiggler. ♪♪♪ 02:02 GT: retaining your image of age superiorty? 83 02:02 GT: yknow technically teh two of you were made at about the same time oso tehres no way of knowing who actualy is the big sister 02:02 AA: ♪♪♪ No, She Is Just Such A Wiggler. ♪♪♪ 02:03 AA: ♪♪♪ What Do You Mean "Made At The Same Time?" ♪♪♪ 02:03 GT: ectobiology is weird as shit 02:03 AA: ♪♪♪ what Is Ectobiology? ♪♪♪ 02:03 AA: ♪♪♪ This Is The Second Time You Have Said It. ♪♪♪ 02:03 GT: how babbies are made according to sbase 02:03 GT: ok so 02:03 AA: ♪♪♪ Huh? ♪♪♪ 02:04 AA: ♪♪♪ Goggles, I May Be Only Seven Sweeps Old, But I Know Where Grubs Come From. ♪♪♪ 02:04 GT: your parent isnt actulaly your parent? 02:04 AA: ♪♪♪ Both When They Are Made The Old Fashioned Way And When They Are Made The New Fashioned Way. ♪♪♪ 02:04 AA: ♪♪♪ Excuse Me? ♪♪♪ 02:04 GT: like they are but THEY arent 02:04 GT: lemme clarify 02:04 AA: ♪♪♪ That Is True For SOME Trolls, Goggles. ♪ But Not All Trolls Use The Mother Grub System Anymore. ♪♪♪ 02:04 AA: ♪♪♪ It Is A Progressive Time. ♪♪♪ 02:04 GT: so waaaaaaaay bakc in the previous session 02:04 GT: sh lemme finish 02:04 AA: ♪♪♪ It Is Why Some Of Us Even Have Families In The First Place. ♪♪♪ 02:05 GT: shHHH LISTEN TO AUNT LIL BIT 02:05 AA: ♪♪♪ Who Is "Aunt Lil Bit?" ♪♪♪ 02:05 GT: me 02:05 GT: im adopting teh name because i know the most 02:05 AA: ♪♪♪ This Remains To Be Seen. ♪♪♪ 02:06 GT: OK 02:06 GT: SO 02:06 GT: a long tiem ago in an incipisphere far far away 02:06 AA: ♪♪♪ What Is An Incipisphere? ♪♪♪ 02:06 GT: unimportant flavor text 02:06 GT: there was a session of plaeyrs like ours 02:06 GT: but a litle diffrent 02:07 GT: these players were our parents 02:07 AA: ♪♪♪ So We Are Not The First To Have Been Manipulated This Way. ♪♪♪ 02:07 GT: not the oens you know 02:07 AA: ♪♪♪ What? ♪ But Mom Never Told Me About That. ♪♪♪ 02:07 GT: our REAL parents 02:07 GT: in taht sesion was a 02:07 GT: whats your moms name 02:07 AA: ♪♪♪ Glissa. ♪♪♪ 02:07 GT: there was a glissa 02:08 GT: adn akikate and a doir and a sami and everyone else 02:08 AA: ♪♪♪ I Do Not Know Any Of Those Except Kikate ♪♪♪ 02:08 GT: and at soem point in their session they foudn a machine 02:08 GT: doirs my dad 02:09 GT: samis the human hed honcho 02:09 GT: and jacks mom 02:09 AA: ♪♪♪ I Thought That Was The Queen Lady. ♪♪♪ 02:09 GT: no thats beau 02:09 AA: ♪♪♪ Bo Or Boo Or Something. ♪♪♪ 02:09 AA: ♪♪♪ Okay, Beau Then. ♪♪♪ 02:09 GT: anywys 02:09 GT: they founda machine 02:10 AA: ♪♪♪ Oh! ♪ I Spoke To Jack. ♪ He Was A Graytext Human. ♪♪♪ 02:10 GT: and usign the machine they took the dna of two players 02:10 GT: and smooshed them together 02:10 GT: and the result was a baby 02:10 GT: or wrigler 02:10 GT: or some weird hybrid 02:10 GT: i dunno how halftrolls work 02:10 AA: ♪♪♪ Babies Are What Humans Call Their Larvae, Right? ♪♪♪ 02:11 GT: ye 02:11 GT: they did this about 20 times i think given the nubmer of players we have 02:11 GT: and thats how we were born 02:11 AA: ♪♪♪ 20 Players? ♪ I Had Hoped The Number Would Be Smaller Than That. ♪♪♪ 02:11 GT: youre the result of a mashpu of glissa adn kikate 02:11 GT: im doir adn uh 02:11 GT: someone else 02:11 AA: ♪♪♪ What? ♪ Kikate? ♪♪♪ 02:11 GT: yeha 02:11 GT: thetz's dad 02:12 AA: ♪♪♪ Wait, So Tethys And I Are Full Sisters? ♪♪♪ 02:12 GT: aparently 02:12 AA: ♪♪♪ She Only Told Me That Glissa Was Her Mother. ♪♪♪ 02:12 AA: ♪♪♪ She Didn't Say Anything About Kikate Being My Father. ♪♪♪ 02:12 GT: ((wait, shit)) 02:12 AA: (( Yeah, Kolena's "dad" is Meouet. )) 02:12 GT: ((i think i got the mashups wrong)) 02:12 GT: ((ffff)) 02:12 GT: ((rrrrrretcON)) 02:13 GT: 12:11 GT: youre the result of a mashpu of glissa adn someone else 02:13 GT: ((whup 02:13 GT: youre the result of a mashpu of glissa adn someone else 12:12 GT: ((whup 02:13 GT: ((fuCK)) 02:13 GT: youre the result of a mashpu of glissa adn someone else 02:13 GT: ((OK)) 02:13 AA: ♪♪♪ Why Would My Mother Not Have Told Me This Already? ♪♪♪ 02:14 AA: ♪♪♪ She Never Even Mentioned This Game. ♪♪♪ 02:14 AA: ♪♪♪ Much Less Who My Father Was. ♪♪♪ 02:14 GT: parents always have their own agendas 02:14 AA: ♪♪♪ Come To Think Of It, Why Wouldn't She Have Told Me She Was Tethys's Mother? ♪♪♪ 02:14 AA: ♪♪♪ Or Told Tethys For That Matter? ♪♪♪ 02:14 GT: she probaybl didnt know 02:15 AA: ♪♪♪ How Would She Not Know? ♪ She Worked This "Machine," Didn't She? ♪♪♪ 02:15 GT: no no 02:15 GT: ok this isw here it gets weird 02:15 GT: so 02:15 GT: they made us n everythign 02:15 GT: but 02:15 GT: they also maed themselves 02:16 GT: and after they had made all the babies 02:16 AA: ♪♪♪ That Doesn't Make Sense From A Temporal Perspective, "Aunt Lil Bit." ♪♪♪ 02:16 GT: sbase tedns to give a big midle finger to the spacetime continuum 02:17 GT: so after all the babies were made 02:17 AA: ♪♪♪ The Only Way What You're Saying Would Make Sense Would Be If Our World Were Part Of SBase To Begin With. ♪♪♪ 02:17 GT: look im just rpeating what ive been told 02:17 AA: ♪♪♪ Okay. ♪ I Apologize. ♪ Please Continue. ♪♪♪ 02:17 AA: ♪♪♪ My Objections To The Logic Of The Situation Still Stand However. ♪♪♪ 02:18 GT: duly noted 02:18 GT: so babies were made yadda yada 02:18 GT: then they got sent to our universe at diffrent points in timeto grow up 02:19 GT: so the glisa yuo know is not the player glissa 02:19 GT: so shes not your mom technically 02:19 AA: ♪♪♪ ...You Seem To Be Suggesting That The Glissa I Have Always Known Is A Clone Of My Actual Mother. ♪♪♪ 02:19 AA: ♪♪♪ And Was "Born" At The Same Time I Was. ♪♪♪ 02:19 GT: thats about right yeha 02:19 AA: ♪♪♪ But That's....Silly! ♪♪♪ 02:20 GT: wel theres moer to it than that but this is the simple version 02:21 AA: ♪♪♪ Why Did The Glissa Who Birthed Me Not Simply Raise Me Herself? ♪♪♪ 02:21 GT: because theyre still playing the gaem 02:21 AA: ♪♪♪ What? ♪♪♪ 02:21 GT: theyre comign to our universe right now actulaly 02:21 GT: they fucked up in their game 02:21 AA: ♪♪♪ Wait. ♪ So There Are Even MORE Players Than The 20 Of Us? ♪♪♪ 02:22 GT: so theyre hitchign a ride on our sesion 02:22 GT: fraid so 02:22 AA: ♪♪♪ Oh God. ♪ You Don't Think We're Going To Have To Like....All Meet Up In Person, Are We? ♪♪♪ 02:22 GT: i would not discount tha possibility 02:22 AA: ♪♪♪ Oh No. ♪♪♪ 02:26 AA: ♪♪♪ So Are They The Ones Who Have Manipulated Us Into This? ♪♪♪ 02:26 GT: weeeeeeeelllllll 02:26 AA: ♪♪♪ So Much Of This Game Seems To Be Set According To What Is Treated As "Destiny," But I Do Not Believe In Destiny Goggles. ♪ But I Do Know There Are Manipulative People Out There. ♪♪♪ 02:27 GT: i mean if it werent for them we woulndt even exist soooooo 02:27 AA: ♪♪♪ People Who Will Make You Dance On Their Strings And Use It To Take Advantage Of You. ♪♪♪ 02:27 GT: oh yeha i know exactly what you mean 02:28 AA: ♪♪♪ And Did Someone Do The Same Thing To Them? ♪♪♪ 02:29 GT: htey did it to themselves 02:29 GT: ~paradoxes~ 02:36 AA: ♪♪♪ I Don't Understand. ♪♪♪ 02:36 GT: dont try to 02:36 GT: trust me 02:37 AA: ♪♪♪ I Do Not Like Having To Deal With A Situation Without Understanding It, Aunt Lil Bit. ♪♪♪ 02:37 GT: >8I 02:39 GT: ok so mom glissa and player glissa are the same peerson but when player glissa scartched they became two different people because of ripples through the timeline and differnt delivery times for the babies 02:41 AA: ♪♪♪ So Then It Is Some Sort Of Quantum Bullshit. ♪♪♪ 02:41 GT: prety much yes 02:41 AA: ♪♪♪ Trousers Of Time Or Something. ♪♪♪ 02:42 GT: ehhehe 02:42 GT: i like that 02:43 AA: ♪♪♪ Well Then If That Is The Case, Then Both Glissas *Are* The Same Glissa. ♪ Just Ones To Whom Different Things Have Happened. ♪♪♪ 02:43 AA: ♪♪♪ So She *Is* Still My Mother. ♪♪♪ 02:43 GT: YEEEEEEEES 02:44 AA: ♪♪♪ She Is Just From A Timeline In Which She Did Not Birth Me. ♪ Or Create Me. ♪ Or Whatever. ♪♪♪ 02:44 GT: yesyesyessssss 02:44 AA: ♪♪♪ Or, Presumably, Play This Game. ♪♪♪ 02:46 AA: ♪♪♪ Okay. ♪ So Then The Timeline In Which We Were Created Is Soon To Intersect With Our Own Timeline. ♪♪♪ 02:46 AA: ♪♪♪ I Will Not Claim To Understand How Such A Thing Is Possible. ♪♪♪ 02:46 AA: ♪♪♪ Or Why A Simple Video Game Should Enable It. ♪♪♪ 02:48 GT: yuore good at this stuff 02:48 AA: ♪♪♪ Am I? ♪♪♪ 02:49 GT: mhm 02:49 GT: a born sbaser yessir 02:49 GT: literally 02:50 AA: ♪♪♪ If You Say So. ♪♪♪ 02:50 GT: i mena it tok me YEARS to get that 02:50 AA: ♪♪♪ Unfortunately My Only Skills Are Dancing And Irritating People, So I'm Not Sure If Simply Understanding The Nonsense You Are Talking About Will Be All That Helpful. ♪♪♪ 02:52 GT: youre pretty good at comign up with nicknames 8P 03:14 GT: but im ean you managed to get your shit together and nter right after you lost your fucking mom so you have a shit ton of inner strength at the very least 03:15 AA: ♪♪♪ Honestly, I Was Only Trying To Get It Over With So I Could Lay Down And Pout For The Rest Of My Life. ♪♪♪ 03:16 GT: eheehehhe 03:16 GT: you still did it aso pposed to lying down and pouting right then adn there though 03:17 AA: ♪♪♪ I Suppose. ♪ Even That I Think I Only Did Because I Was Scared. ♪♪♪ 03:18 GT: lemme telly ou something a very wise person told me onec 03:18 GT: bravery isnt not being afraid of somethign 03:18 GT: bravry is being scared but doign it anyways 03:19 GT: also magic is only fake as shit until it isnt 03:19 AA: ♪♪♪ If You Say So. ♪♪♪ 03:19 GT: thats notr elated to this conversation but its also improtant 03:22 AA: ♪♪♪ If We Are Essentially Playing A Video Game, There Is No Reason Magic Shouldn't Be Real Within The Context Of A Video Game Anyway. ♪♪♪ 03:23 AA: ♪♪♪ As Near As I Have Been Able To Piece Together From The Announcements Made When We Entered And From Talking With Others, This Game Has Some Sort Of Class System In Place. ♪ And Mages And Witches Were Mentioned Specifically Among The Entries. ♪♪♪ 03:23 GT: mhm 03:23 GT: im a seer ofm ind myself 03:23 AA: ♪♪♪ I Am Apparently A Rogue Of Light. ♪ I Was Not Asked To Choose A Class So I Am Not Sure How This Was Chosen For Me. ♪♪♪ 03:23 GT: its suposed to help us grow as a person or some bulshit like that 03:24 AA: ♪♪♪ So Engaging In Larceny Is Considered Growth? ♪♪♪ 03:24 AA: ♪♪♪ Or Perhaps It Means "Rogue" More In The Sense Of "Scoundrel?" ♪♪♪ 03:24 GT: id unno 03:24 AA: ♪♪♪ Hmm. ♪ I Am Not Necessarily Opposed To Being Seen As A Scoundrel. ♪ It Sounds Dashing. ♪♪♪ 03:25 GT: i dont think were supposed to taek the titles at face value though 03:25 GT: because merrows a princeo f time adn he can 'destroy time or use it as a wepon' 03:25 AA: ♪♪♪ The Prince Of Trolls Is Also A Prince Of Time? ♪♪♪ 03:26 AA: ♪♪♪ That Seems Somewhat On The Nose. ♪♪♪ 03:26 GT: sbase has a sense of humor 03:26 AA: ♪♪♪ I Guess. ♪♪♪ 03:27 AA: ♪♪♪ So He Already Knows What His Class Enables Him To Do? ♪ He Must Be Zooming Ahead Of Me. ♪ I Haven't Even Figured Out What I'm Supposed To Be Doing Yet. ♪♪♪ 03:27 AA: ♪♪♪ Mom Said We Have A Lot To Do Though. ♪♪♪ 03:27 GT: wel i cheated a little bit 03:27 GT: i consulted the walkthrouhg so to speak 03:27 AA: ♪♪♪ There Is A Walkthrough? ♪♪♪ 03:27 GT: no 03:28 AA: ♪♪♪ I Am Not Above Cheating At A Game, Aunt Lil Bit. ♪ I Would Be More Than Willing To Join You In Your Cheating, If That Is What You Are Up To. ♪♪♪ 03:29 GT: you basicaly already have by knowign some ofthe rules 03:30 AA: ♪♪♪ I Don't Think I Do Know Any Of The Rules Though. ♪ Unless You Count How I Entered. ♪♪♪ 03:30 AA: ♪♪♪ And The Fact That A Class System Exists, Which The Game More Or Less Announced For Itself. ♪♪♪ 03:30 GT: i mean the ectobabies tihgn 03:30 AA: ♪♪♪ That Is Interesting Backstory, But I'm Not Sure It Gives Me Any Idea How I Am Supposed To Play The Game. ♪♪♪ 03:33 GT: fair poitn 03:33 GT: whatever 03:33 GT: i dunno what im sayign half the time 03:34 AA: ♪♪♪ I See. ♪♪♪ 03:34 AA: ♪♪♪ Well If You Discover Anything, Please Let Me Know. ♪♪♪ 03:35 GT: if youh ave more questions lemme know 03:35 GT: i can probably answer them 03:35 AA: ♪♪♪ I Have Dozens, But I'm Not Sure If They Are Within The Context Of What You Know. ♪♪♪ 03:36 AA: ♪♪♪ Like What I Should Be Doing Right Now. ♪ Or How I Should Be Doing It. ♪ Or Whether I Am In Danger Here. ♪ Or Why All This Is Happening. ♪ Or Why A Rogue Of Light *Is* Really, And Whether It Grants Me Any Benefits I Should Be Taking Advantage Of. ♪♪♪ 03:38 GT: you should be staying put adn waiting for everyone to regroup and figure out a game plan, youre probably in danger but asl ong as you know how to fihgt youll be fine, because it was always goign to, and no fucking clue 03:38 AA: ♪♪♪ I Have No Idea How To Fight, Aunt Lil Bit. ♪♪♪ 03:39 AA: ♪♪♪ I Know How To Dance. ♪♪♪ 03:39 GT: you can uh 03:39 GT: dancefight? 03:39 GT: ask yuor sprite for help for now, theyre suposed to keep you alive 03:40 AA: ♪♪♪ I See. ♪ Well I Suppose I Am In Luck Then. ♪ Mother Has Always Been Very Rugged, And Now She Seems To Be Some Sort Of Kabuki Samurai Ghost As Well. ♪♪♪ 03:40 GT: oooooh 03:40 GT: ij ust have a jokerdick 03:40 AA: ♪♪♪ ... ♪♪♪ 03:41 AA: ♪♪♪ That Sounds Like More Of A Personal Problem, Aunt Lil Bit. ♪♪♪ 03:41 GT: non o 03:41 GT: dick 03:41 GT: borhtersprite 03:41 GT: remember 03:41 AA: ♪♪♪ Oh. ♪ That Kind Of Dick. ♪♪♪ 03:42 AA: ♪♪♪ Well Hopefully Your Dick Can Keep You Safe Anyway. ♪♪♪ 03:42 AA: ♪♪♪ Surely No Enemy Will Come Between A Girl And Her Dick. ♪♪♪ 03:43 GT: my dick isv ery strong ill admit 03:43 GT: hes in the prime of his life 03:43 AA: ♪♪♪ Your Dick Sounds Very Impressive. ♪♪♪ 03:43 AA: ♪♪♪ Mighty, Even. ♪♪♪ 03:43 GT: majestic 03:44 AA: ♪♪♪ You Had Better Be Careful To Think For Yourself Though. ♪ Not Spend Too Much Time Letting Your Dick Do Your Thinking For You. ♪♪♪ 03:44 AA: ♪♪♪ They Are Notoriously Short-Sighted. ♪♪♪ 03:44 GT: yes hes very temperamental too 03:45 GT: can never decied what he wants to do with himself 03:45 AA: ♪♪♪ Dick Around, Perhaps? ♪♪♪ 03:45 GT: definitley 03:58 AA: ♪♪♪ Well, I Guess If I Should Just Stay Put Then I Will Dance Some More. ♪ If It Is Possible I Will Have To Fight, Maybe I Can Try To Practice Kicking. ♪♪♪ 03:58 AA: ♪♪♪ I've Got DNCESHOEKIND Allocated To My Strife Specibus Anyway. ♪♪♪ 03:59 GT: there yuo go 04:00 GT: you will be teh most elegant fighter this side of the medium 04:00 AA: ♪♪♪ Now If Only Elegance Meant Anything In Battle, I'd Be All Set. ♪♪♪ 04:01 GT: pff 04:01 GT: elegance is so underrated 04:02 AA: ♪♪♪ Agreed, I'm Just Not Certain It Will Keep Me Alive. ♪♪♪ 04:03 GT: ((so we've been going for 3 hours straight)) 04:03 AA: (( Yes, you have a habit of that )) 04:03 GT: ((:P)) 04:03 AA: (( It's your fault. Not mine. )) 04:04 GT: ((so you CLAIM)) 04:04 AA: (( If you want to wrap it up, go ahead )) 04:04 AA: (( I just have no idea how to end it )) 04:04 AA: (( You post though. )) 04:04 GT: ((nuu)) 04:07 GT: ((it's just that i have no idea where to go with this)) 04:11 AA: ♪♪♪ Okay, Aunt Lil Bit. ♪ Thank You For Speaking With Me. ♪ I Am Going To Practice My Kicks Now. ♪♪♪ 04:11 GT: kick the shit out of those imps 04:11 GT: ill be here 04:11 GT: slowly dying 04:12 AA: ♪♪♪ You Should Try To Survive, Aunt Lil Bit. ♪♪♪ 04:12 AA: ♪♪♪ If For No Other Reason Than Because You Have Not Yet Had The Opportunity To Play With Your Dick. ♪♪♪ 04:12 GT: itll be my first time 04:12 GT: i hope hes gentle 04:14 AA: ♪♪♪ All Right Then. ♪ I Will Leave You And Your Dick Alone. ♪♪♪ 04:14 AA: ♪♪♪ Good Bye, Aunt Lil Bit. ♪♪♪ 04:15 GT: later kolena 04:15 GT: go get your kicks 04:16 -- galliardTartarol0gist GT gave up trolling acrobaticAmbulist AA at 04:16 --